


Whatever It Means

by darthgogurt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Feral, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, fem reader - Freeform, god will judge me when its my day, like always, primal kink, slightly angst, slightly fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthgogurt/pseuds/darthgogurt
Summary: Savage is in heat.
Relationships: Savage Opress/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Whatever It Means

**Author's Note:**

> yes another savage one b/c he is like perfect on god

Every time you checked the time it felt like it was moving too fast. There was no way it could be this late into the day without Savage visiting you in the libraries of the Sundari royal palace. Such a large area kept under watch by only you since the brothers began to rule Mandalore. A lot of palace staff being removed in an attempt to keep the brothers' plans even more private. It was nice because the times you got during the day were always a highlight. Even if Savage only came for a few minutes between meetings with his brother and Death Watch but of course the times he got to stay and sit with you were always better. Always so keen on seeing you before your usual night ventures together, you were considering if he was off planet on a mission. The idea of him not even saying bye made your stomach sink. 

You decided to take a moment though. Leaving the library locked and behind, you started through the corridors of the Sundari palace. If you could find a Death Watch member in the upper levels near the throne room, they would most likely know. Something to quell your thoughts since it was growing close to sunset since this was just unlike Savage.

Finally you saw two figures wearing red and black beskar armor. As you continued to approach them, you overheard them as they were talking. It sounded as if they came from a meeting or briefing based on the information they were saying. Your ears would have perked if they could once you heard Savage’s name.

“Do you think it’s a secret mission Lord Maul sent him on?” One asks the other.

“I have no clue. He was pretty vague.”

“Savage won’t be around for three to five days.” They say mimicking Maul that gets distorted by their helmet still getting them to laugh at it.

Stopping in your tracks, that was enough to hear. If he did leave on a mission, this was a little unlike him. He usually informed you as soon as he could to avoid dropping it at the last minute. No matter what. He knew he could trust you with what he told you. He also knew you needed a few days to prepare to be alone. While it was his nature to be possessive, Savage might have argued that you were more. He could recall the few times you fell asleep in his arms. Sleepily whispering about how happy you were to have him. He never brought up what you said though, giving you the benefit of doubt being on the verge of sleep.

To state the obvious, Savage was a Dathomirian Zabrak. He had been physically enhanced by the Nightsisters spirit ichor. Before that, a clan leader of the Nightbrothers. All he had ever really known was destruction and cruelty going from Nightbrother to Sith acolyte, to crime lord. Being with someone like you was just something he couldn’t picture. It was something so unreachable it had never been a real thought. So he gave you the benefit of the doubt even when you weren’t aware. When Savage would sense your feelings through the force, he thought you were fooled. You shouldn’t have those feelings. That’s what he believed at least. His belief didn’t stop him from indulging in your moments though.

Beginning to track the corridors of the palace back to the library, you walked quickly and quietly. For the most part, you were able to avoid everyone else in the palace, even their gazes as you passed. However, there was one person who wouldn’t let you pass without trouble. It was almost, what you would consider, a bad gag when the brothers toyed with the different humans who found them unsettling. Usually based on appearance. While that wasn’t you when it came to their appearance, as Savage slowly started revealing more while your relationship has progressed, you found a good reason to be unsettled by Maul by piecing together what you did.

While you passed him, you nodded, yet avoided all eye contact. He stopped on his heels figuring it would be a good laugh for himself. You heard his fingers snap behind you and stopped in preparation.

“Librarian.” Maul snapped and you quickly turned on your heels to face him.

“Yes, Lord Maul?” You spoke quietly.

“If you’re here, who is watching the library?” He questioned in a snarky tone, walking closer towards you.

“No one. I locked it before leaving. I-I went to look for Lord S-Savage but I heard he was unavailable. I am heading back now, my lord.” You explained as best as you could yet not give your upset feeling away.

He cocked his head almost curiously. “And what do you want from Savage?”

“I am helping him with research.” You lied. “I have just been waiting.”

It was possibly one of your most useful lies and the one you had told the most often when someone questioned when you two had been found multiple times close with each other.

“Ah yes, Savage does do a lot of research with you.” He glared at you. There was a tinge of embarrassment growing in you at the comment. 

Maul was a force user to the state obvious. There was a good chance he had read your mind at some point or another, at least you believed, but as far as you knew no one explicitly knew about what happened between you two. And whatever Maul’s suspicions to what that ‘research’ was most likely far from the truth. You two only ever shared thoughts with each other. Or that’s at least what you would tell whoever tried poking into the situation. Of course there were the evenings and nights you spent together, doing what you could with each other, and one time a kiss you had eventually swore off as one of your dreams.

“He is utilizing old quarters in the basements. If I were you, I would be careful.” Maul said before leaving you without another word.

You stayed in your spot for a moment trying to understand what his last comment meant. Savage wouldn’t hurt you. No. You were almost scared of the thought because what could he be enduring that he possibly couldn’t tell you? That he would have to physically separate himself from you? That his brother would make comments like that? Also why the basements? They hadn't been properly used in years besides when you needed older archival information for the library. Almost growing sick at the idea, you began to walk. Despite all that it wasn’t a question for you. Even if you didn’t talk to him. As long as you saw him and knew he was okay, that was enough.

There were guards at the entrance. At each entrance you went to while trying to sneak in. Eventually coming up with a lie between the second and third entrance to tell the guards as you approached them.

“The basement is off limits for now.” One of them told you as they both stepped forward.

“I’m here for a librarian request from the archives. I’ll just be in and out.” You lied, almost playfully, trying to not give your true intent away.

“Are you the librarian?” The other asks.

You nodded as the one closest to you stepped back.

"You know what Lord Maul said." They remind the other.

They looked at each other before nodding. They both move to let you pass. The basements are dim as you enter them, recalling when they announced they would not be fully functional anymore unless by special request. You walked down the main corridor, unsure of where to go after that, just going to where the old staff quarters that were mainly storage now. The idea of Savage down here left you with a heaviness that you couldn’t accept. Yet you were still completely unsure if you would even find him.

That was until you heard speaking coming from a room. You stopped to try to listen but couldn’t hear clearly enough. Against the door gently, you pressed your ear against it. It did sound like Savage yet you couldn’t be completely sure. You didn’t hear anyone else though, even as the talking stopped. However, before you knew it, you were falling into the room. The door had been flung open and you started tumbling. Arms came around to stop you from falling to the ground before you managed to regain your footing. You stood up, looking at who caught you while confirming who was talking. While it confirmed it was Savage, he didn’t look all too happy to see you. Immediately putting out the initial happiness that seeing him always brought.

“You know you shouldn’t be here. You need to leave.” Savage said very firmly before turning from you.

There was no sweetness or softness in his voice like he usually tried to push forward when talking to you. There was no kind greeting you had gotten used to. It was cold. Unlike the Savage you knew. There was a pit in your stomach as you tried to think of something to respond with. Your mind began to wander into the extreme. It was irrational, sure, but nothing you could come up with was rational. Maybe he had changed his tune. Your face burns as this thought tainted your feelings, looking around the semi-destroyed furniture in the room.

“I hadn’t seen you and wanted to make sure you were okay.” You swallowed, speaking quietly.

“I’m fine. Now leave.” He insisted.

“At least just look at me.” You said in an almost plea.

A low growl came from him. It was surprising since he typically tried not to when he was around you, but you just stood and watched him. He still avoided your eyes, looking at the floor between you two. You held your hand out for his. A calming technique for you was a touch of affection for him after he noticed you doing it. There was strain painted across his face as he put his hand in yours. His skin felt warm, in a feverish way. You ran your fingers across his palm, still surprised by how he felt. Savage shuddered at your touch. Trying to understand what was happening, you looked up at him yet he still refused to meet your eyes.

“Talk to me, please.” You said keeping his hand in yours and moved your other hand to trace the tattoo on his cheek.

Honestly, you weren’t sure if he would let you. Hesitating momentarily before your hand traced along his cheek bone. The tension he was holding in himself relaxed. You watched as his straining muscles loosened. His features are only accentuated by his tattoos alone again. Savage finally looked at you. Feeling yourself grow warm from his look alone, you tried not to shy away from it.

“This is for you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

You squeezed his hand in yours while saying “Savage, you could never hurt me.”

“I can’t trust myself like this. You must go.” He said as he began to tense again.

“I’m just worried. I’ve never seen you like this. What are you going through? Tell me.” You told him, your palm going flat against his cheek.

Savage leaned into your hand a bit, closing his eyes. His skin burning beneath your touch. You let go of his hand and stepped closer to him. Almost flushed against his body with your hand on his shoulder. A quiet growl emitted from his body as you could feel it from his body just before his arms came around your waist. His hands felt low as his claws slowly dragged along the fabric of your gown. You could guarantee a blush was on your cheeks as he kept going. Your eyeline naturally being at his chest reminded you of the size difference between the two of you. Even if his unusual behavior was still not yet explained, you still wanted to be close to him.

“You care when you shouldn’t. Why?”

“I just do. You mean everything to me, Savage.” You admitted quietly.

“That couldn’t be true.”

“Don’t you want it to be?” You furrowed your brow while asking. His expression made it obvious. “Let me help you. Whatever it means.”

It was in the blink of an eye as Savage pressed you into the door behind. You felt his thumb against your cheek. His other hand still remained at your waist, holding you close to him. He fixed his head between your head and shoulders, sniffing along your neck before growling. You could only mewl in response as your hands gently touched his back horns. Always being close to Savage brought butterflies to your stomach. However unlike butterflies, you knew you couldn’t hide the arousal growing between your legs for long as he continued with low growls echoing from his chest.

“I only want to ravage you right now.” He said nearly against your skin. His warm breath advancing your own excitement. “Please, help me through this heat.”

You were almost surprised at first. Not knowing how, at least according to humans, primal Zabraks actually were, but with everything else he occasionally did it made sense. Different fantasies and dreams that have creeped into your mind over time came back. Your face getting red as the thoughts flooded your mind. You almost wondered if he was doing this with the force, but either way, they were your thoughts still.

He lifts his head to look at you. You leaned forward the few inches and gently pressed your lips against his. Even going through a heat, Savage seemed surprised at the kiss. The evidence is still clear when you look at him once again.

“Whatever it means, Savage.” You told him again, a smile pressed into your lips before pressing them gently against his again.

With that, Savage is quick to lift you, bringing your legs around your waist. Gasping out of surprise when his claws gripped your thighs. While kissing you, he began to walk to you to the bed in the quarters. The sheets and pillows had tears and punctures in them already from Savage’s claws. Straddling his thick thighs, your arms came around his broad shoulders. His hands working their way under the skirt of your gown, dragging his claws up your thighs. Mewling into his mouth at his touch. The feeling creating a blush that rose throughout your body. You whimpered when his lips parted from yours. He moved and began sniffing around your neck again. He inhales deep as if drawing bliss from your own scent and pheromones.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked looking at you. 

“I want all of you.” You assured him.

Leaning down, you kissed his jaw and then his neck. Savage growled. His hands grabbed at your gown from underneath, his claws ripping through as you continued. He was absolutely going to lose it at your soft touch. Littering his skin with kisses, you took the chance and nipped at him around where you thought the artery was. A deep growl escaped his lips before shredding the fabric that was still in his hands. With a sudden and fluid motion, he moved the both of you. His knees pressed against your thighs now as you looked up at him. He grabbed at the top of your gown and tore it easily like paper until it met the shredded skirt. Leaning up you slipped your arm from the sleeves and he quickly swiped the now useless fabric out from under you.

You knew Savage’s true nature no matter how sweet he treated you. You had witnessed his interactions with Maul and members of Death Watch. He had also told you plenty himself. While brute was a word many in the Sundari Royal Palace used to describe him, you couldn’t. He was just rough and tough because he had to be. However this was a side of Savage that had been absolutely hidden from you before. The growling, claws, and sniffs were just divine.

Savage couldn’t help but focus on your body that was for him. All for him now. It was like a predator stalking its prey. His glowing gold eyes grew dark as a clear determination came across his face. He took off his own tattered sleepshirt before kissing you. It was rough and sloppy. You could feel the slickness of your own arousal between your legs as his hard erection pressed against your panties and groped your body roughly. 

“You’re so magnificent.” Savage hissed against your lips before pulling you back into the sloppy kiss.

You could feel yourself blushing as your arms came around his neck, wanting to be as close to Savage as you could. Sneaking a hand under your panties, his fingers dragged up and flicked your clit. A gasp escaped your lips as he moved down your body. Everytime his lips made contact with your skin it sent a small thrill through you. You were crying at his strong touch. As Savage continued down, he introduced his teeth. Each time he bit your flesh tenderly, you knew it would leave a mark. The idea of Savage biting you, leaving signs of him on your body for days to come, and claiming you as his was a sweet dream actually coming true. Every touch and feeling continuously edged your entire body. Unmatched to anyone else.

His fingers moved and easily slipped into your wet, ignored cunt. Whining, you grabbed his back horns. If it wasn’t for the heat Savage was going through, he would have been much slower. Devouring you before absolutely wasting you on his cock. Something he had thought about even when he wasn’t in heat. His Zabrak impulses were almost too strong for him to control though. Despite what you had said, he was still fighting them, losing but still fighting. His fingers in you were undeniably moving quick as he wanted to try to prepare you even quicker. Savage didn't want to hurt you but the longer he had you at his whim like this and not already fucking you senseless, the more he was hurting. He needed you.

As your whining only got louder, Savage could feel you clenching around his fingers. His mouth had gone back up and was fixated on your neck. You clung to him as your body jerked. Crying out, you were almost in a state of euphoria. His hand was soaked in your arousal. He didn't slow nor stop. Your body was crying for him already but he still wanted to be safe. Even if it meant covering every inch of skin he had access to in bite marks and hickeys until he believed you were properly prepared.

“Please…” You whined. “I need you.”

Continuing to repeat yourself as your eyes shut closed. He groped at your breast with his cybernetic hand. The coldness of the metal touch made you shiver. Listening to you beg was almost music to his ears but since he was losing to his own instinct it wasn’t long until Savage was giving into your pleas. You whimpered, in a disappointment still, as his fingers slid from you. Just like your gown, he ripped your panties from your hips. Quickly removing his own shorts before crawling back over you.

His hands held your body in a strong grasp. Savage began to litter your skin with soft bites as his cock slowly sank into your throbbing cunt. Gasping at how wide he stretched you, your head went back as you held his shoulders in a tense grip. As he settled and his cock bottomed out in you, he waited for you. Even if it meant letting go of your body and his hand digging into the mattress beneath to try to collect himself. Mindlessly, you were gasping Savage’s name over and over as the feeling of being stretched flooded your senses. He wanted to make sure you were okay but was about to break on the inside. His hand eventually stroked your cheek gently as he looked at you. 

“Will you be okay if--” He started with concern.

“Yes Savage, please…” You begged cutting him off. 

Quickly changing his attitude and with an almost wicked grin, he was more than happy to. Slowly he began to drag his cock in you. It didn’t take long for you to be completely lost in the feeling. Your hands came around his neck, fingers lacing behind. Every ridge of his cock moving along and hitting every one of your pleasure points. Your nerves began to stand on end with a growing tension to match. Each movement getting you to cry from pleasure as whatever pain remained began to completely subside. Despite how absolutely large his cock was, it felt perfect. 

However, Savage couldn’t manage the slow, careful pace for long. His hands grabbed onto your hips roughly. Moving them in time with him at a rapidly building pace, burying himself deep in your tender cunt. Your legs wrapped around his waist. He was growling and grunting. To give into his urges like this was almost as pleasurable as you. It was like he could break you in his grasp as his Zabrak nature came out more and more. Savage was fueled on your cries, doing whatever he could to get you to cry louder. Louder growls, claws scratching and pressing into your soft skin, not to mention the way he bit at your skin too. It was his true self inside. The part he always tried to control in front of you, worried that it would have scared you away. It didn't though. It was wonderful.

Very easily and quickly, your legs began to feel weak, falling from his waist. His pace and force certainly being the main factor of it, figuring your hips would be bruised by the end of this. Well… you were guessing most of your body would be by the end of this. Especially considering what you heard from the Death Watch members earlier alluded to the fact that Savage would be unavailable, in heat, for at least three days.

“Savage, my lord.” You whined as the tension in you only grew stronger.

Trying to finish what else you had to say seemed impossible as you got lost in the feeling when the tension released. Loud whines seemingly was the only thing that you could manage. Your eyes shut as your head slung back. Crying and your body writhing under him, your cunt was clenching around his massive cock. The slickness of your arousal being much more easily felt between your own thighs now. He released the grip on your hips, the impressions of his fingertips already visible on your skin. His arms came around you as he kissed your neck. His horns scraping against your skin as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm. He eventually rocked more onto his knees, lifting you from the bed with him. You could only whimper into his chest from being speared on his cock as he was able to move the both of you. His strength is more impressive than ever.

“You’re doing so well, my dear.” Savage says quietly before pulling you into another rough kiss.

He leaned back on the bed taking you with him. His hands travel down and grab your ass firmly. Very quickly beginning to move both your bodies together again. His bucking up every time he moves you down, nearly just bouncing you on his cock.. Perfectly prodding deep in your sensitive cunt still. Keeping a quick and rough yet steady pace, he was beginning to stutter in his motions as his growls and grunts only grew deeper. Your hands clung to his shoulders as he slowed to continue with a rough force in compensation of breaking pattern. His claws dug into your flesh as he only got more focused on his own oncoming orgasm. 

“Yes, my lord, please…” You cried as a way to praise and abet Savage. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you looked at him. “Please, Savage. I need you.” 

One of his hands travelled up your back and into your hair, grabbing at it to keep you facing him, as his other arm wraps around your lower waist to still try to control your body. Ironic as it felt like Savage could barely control his own as all he began to almost frenzy like feeling taking over. He watched your face distorting from the pleasure while baring his teeth. His canines seemed to stand out every time he growled.

Savage let out a true animalistic growl that was so intense it easily shook your own body. His hand in your hair tightened while his claws on your side scratched your flesh roughly. Your hands clung to him and you whined as he smashed your bodies together. His huge cock fixed in you and his cum made you feel impossibly full. Your whines were stuttered at the sensation. Savage only stayed fixed for a moment before slowly dragging himself through your throbbing, sore cunt slowly garnering more stuttered whines from you. He eventually slowly slid from you. A loud gasp escaped your lips at the now sudden vacancy of your body. His grip slowly loosened. Your head laid on his chest as you felt yourself slowly coming down from the high of it all.

“You’re magnificent, my dear.” He whispered before kissing your forehead. “Absolutely magnificent.”

“You know I am always here for you, Savage.” You said quietly before returning his kiss with one on his jaw. “Whatever it means.”

He knew he could trust you. He always had. The idea of you being by his side unconditionally was wonderful. It was almost like purr coming from his body as he combed a hand through his hair. You could already feel his hard erection poking against you again as you laid your head back on his chest. While he was in heat, for the moment he was in no particular hurry to immediately take care of it. You both were savouring this moment together as he sniffed your hair and you listened to his twin Zabrak hearts calm a little. Even if your body was shaking and sore, you were more than happy to be with Savage like always. The thought of spending the next few days with him was just a thought of pure bliss.


End file.
